


下午茶：蛋糕、牛奶、巧克力…..

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sweet stories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>下午茶只许吃甜的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一个故事•一个讯息

“John！！”

Sherlock乱糟糟地冲进来的时候根本就没注意到John在做什么。  
他手上握着那本快被翻烂的小本子，里面的好几张纸已经摇摇欲坠。

两周前他收到了第一条讯息，他错过了，伦敦眼被整个炸了下来，他原先以为那只不过是他崇拜者给他的留言。事实上当然Moriarty也能算崇拜者，不过用他自己的话来说他的确是——疯狂的粉丝。  
在爆炸发生后的一小时内，他有连续收到6条讯息，前5条非常简单，但是他也花了两周才搞定。他从伦敦这头跑到那头，最后才发现炸弹分别在伦敦5个不同的地铁站里。而第6条就只有一个地址，一个虚构的，完全不存在的地址。这应该是某种密码，只有解开了才能知道最后一个炸弹在哪里。

他站在一片公路边，这里是邮编显示的最接近的地点，掏出记事本他再一次查看了地址。

15 St. Longdeer Wood, Decennium Street, London. NW7

可是哪有什么庄园，只有望不到头的公路。Sherlock左右转了几圈，公路上车不多，偶尔一辆急速地从他身边开过，震的路边的石子‘噼啪’作响。他试图从地质上发现点什么，可是那全都是人造的，柏油路面掩盖了一切痕迹，他得不出任何结论。早在他来之前他就查过了，这里十几年来一直都是公路，再早一点的时候是一片矮树林子。他也许得换个方向，也许更本不是地方的问题，这些字母本身就是密码。

当时Sherlock还是这样想的，直到收到Moriarty的一个突兀的电话。

“炸弹在你哥那儿，你哥在我这儿。以及2小时后爆炸。”

他没有再多说话，但是即使是Sherlock也能从他的语气中听出一些异样。他本可认为Mycroft能够解决炸弹的问题，事情没这么简单。于是他得找出Moriarty和Mycroft现在在那里，他需要回221B，那里有资料，他还需要帮手。

“John！！我们得找到Mycroft！”

“Sherlock…”

“炸弹在Mycroft那里！不知道Moriarty什么意思。他拿到了炸弹？炸弹绑在他身上？”他在房间里绕来绕去，似乎在找着什么东西，手一遍又一遍地各种纸张上略过，但是哪个都没有被拿起来。

“Sher…”

“不，不，我们要尽快找到他，先冷静下来。给Anthea打个电话……”

话还没说完他一转身就看到了他哥哥的女秘书就站在房间里。

“哦..”他停了下来皱了皱眉疑惑地看向John。

“Mycroft已经把地址发到你手机上了，我猜你没看见？”他当然没有，John深吸一口气。

“那么我来看看。”他伸手去口袋。

“不用了，Sir和那位先生在伊利莎白塔。”Anthea说。

“所以我已经准备好了，让Lestrade先过去了，我们走吧。”从刚才John就一直是穿戴整齐，随时都可以出发，他只是因为Sherlock接不到电话、短信觉得他一定会回来才在这儿等着。

他把还在犹豫的Sherlock拖向门口，Sherlock依然是面带疑惑。

“我们要去哪里？伊利莎白塔？”

“我的天哪Sherlock…”尽管知道他的室友对常识的极度缺乏，可是他至少应该会看新闻吧。

“大本钟！现在改名叫伊利莎白塔了，为了纪念女王登基60周年，没关系，反正你不在乎。”

路上有警车开道，他们很快就到了伊利莎白塔。平时热闹的旅游景点一个游人都没有，钟楼下挤满了警察。

“他们在楼顶上，Moriarty说要是上来就引爆炸弹。”看来Lestrade已经和Moriarty交涉过了，他把望远镜递给Sherlock。从这里看上去当然听不到他们在说什么，可是看起来塔顶上的Moriarty和Mycroft的确在交谈着。

“好的。现在，我们上去。”Sherlock往楼梯那里直走过去。

“等等！”John一把将他拉住。“他说上去就引爆炸弹，Sherlock你先想一想。”

“即使他不这么做炸弹也会在半小时后爆炸！”根本就不打算挣脱，他就这样拖着John一直往上走。

“你不相信Mycroft吗？”John觉得如果是Mycroft一定可以全身而退。

“我不相信Moriarty！”

他们一上来就引起了两人的注意。

“哟~这不是亲爱的Sherly嘛，还有他的宠物。”Moriarty冷哼一声。

“Sherlock你不该来这儿，一切都在控制中。”

“啊，你管这个叫在控制中？你知道吗除了在你身上有炸弹外，在另一个地方我也放了。”

“和那个地址有关？”Sherlock虽然知道现在的情况十分的危险，但是本能地他的好胜心还是占了上风。

“地址？哦，那个可不是给你的。”

“没空解释了Sherly，我以后告诉你。”Mycroft看起来似乎完全不在乎自己身上的炸弹，他的神情看起来不过是和Moriarty在喝下午茶。

“顺便告诉你，另一颗炸弹在白金汉宫。别急着出去，没有我的指令任何人一旦走出去都会被Seb打爆头，你不想你聪明的小脑瓜开花吧。”没想到他如此大胆竟然进炸弹放入了白金汉宫，不过那的确是Moriarty的作风。

“Jim你不一定要这样，事情还是有转机的。”Mycroft试图劝阻他，而Sherlock从他们的谈话中完全琢磨不出头绪，这难道不只是单纯的Moriarty的另一场游戏吗？其中难道还有隐情？他的眼神在更高处的Moriarty和Mycroft之间游移着。

“不，这就是最后了，任何游戏都得有个结局，任何表演都该有个落幕。”

“可这不是游戏，从来都不是。”

“对我来说是！一直都是！开始就…”他话没说完被Mycroft狠狠吻住，他惊讶地伸手去推开他。

“别用那些欺骗凡人的无聊把戏来愚弄我，我…”再次被吻住。

“炸弹就要爆炸…”还是吻。

“Mycroft！”吻。

“Myc…”深深地吻。

直到他不再反抗，Mycroft捉住他的下巴两人互相允吸着对方的唇，Moriarty闭着眼睛。  
他们好像一点也不担心炸弹似的吻了好久，最后分开时Moriarty睁开眼犹豫地看着Mycroft。  
最后他还是说：“即使是这样，炸弹还是会爆炸的。”

“没关系。”Mycroft抚摸着他的颈侧，另一只手移到了小腹。

察觉到他想要做什么Moriarty一脸不可置信。

“Mycroft！你弟弟在看！”他伸手挡住Mycroft想要解开他皮带的手。

“反正炸弹也要爆炸了，这是最后一次了。”

地下的警察开始讨论一会去哪里喝下午茶，Lestrade觉得他们可以收工了 。

“15 St. Longdeer Wood……”他在他耳边呢喃，将他压在墙边。

“你没有忘记，我也没有忘记。”Mycroft知道还有转机。

Jim还在等，他心里在那个庄园的名字出现时就知道自己放弃了，太多的过去一下子涌了回来。

Mycroft抚摸着他的脸颊，“你以为我忘了？不可能，还是我亲自下令永远消除它的存在的。”

Jim笑了，着就是Sherlock白忙活的原因，Jim也不在乎他最后是否能够找到，要知道这条讯息一开始就是留给Mycroft的。

十年前，他们在Longdeer Wood一起创造过太多Jim想要抹杀掉的回忆，直到他发现回忆是杀不死的。

“好吧，”他低头摸了摸口袋，“要说一次真话，它现在依然存在着不是吗？”

他们彼此都明白那是什么意思，Mycroft向他的口袋摸去，他并没有动，最后解除炸弹指令的时候Jim只是耸了耸肩。

“这是什么意思？”他挑眉看着Mycroft向他伸过来的手。

“我在邀请你一起回家，”Mycroft直望进他眼睛里，“这次是Holmes Wood，不知有没有这个荣幸？”

“看来我的下场还不算坏……”Jim笑着握住他的手。

他们一起离开了，也许Longdeer Wood永不存在了，但他们也不会忘记那些安静的日子、争吵的日子、快乐的日子、拥抱亲吻美好的日子。

 

END

（John：“Sherlock，我想我们是不是被忘记了？”看着他们离开的背影John说。）  
（Sherlock：“……”）


	2. 第二个故事•睡前故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自ASK点段子：伞，蛋糕，伦敦塔，请用这个三个关键词给你萌的CP或者角色写一个段子或者画一幅画。

伦敦塔底下。

很深很深的地底下，住着一只老鼠王，他的名字叫芥姆。

芥姆统治着全英国的老鼠，他们都住在下水道，或是街边的垃圾桶里，还有人们房屋的缝隙里。

芥姆有一顶王冠，一顶用小半个鸡蛋壳子做的王冠（虽然这半年来王冠在他的磕磕碰碰中越来越小了）。

老鼠王芥姆，衣食无忧（他不穿衣服当然了），他和其他老鼠与众不同的是——他每天都在将他的胡思乱想付诸行动。因为他有个聪明的脑瓜，别的老鼠的脑子只有三分之一粒米这么大，他几乎有半粒这么大，所以他的脑门看起来也格外大。

他喜欢指使手下叼走人们生活中不重要但是又离不开的必需品，看他们找了又找的样子窃笑（这下你知道你少了的东西去了哪里），他让他们跳到美味的汤里洗个澡再偷偷溜走（太坏了不是吗），他做了很多很多的坏事，还包括打翻一条街上所有的垃圾。

 

伦敦塔顶上。

很高很高的顶楼，住着一只猫咪，他的名字叫唛克。

他不是一只猫咪王，但是他的地位就像伦敦塔一样，很高很高。

唛克间接地统治着全英国的猫咪，他们每周都有一个秘密的机会，在他们打完呼噜放好猫玩具之后。虽然唛克没有王冠，但他有一把漂亮的小黑伞，传说他的小黑伞里藏有举世无双品质非凡的猫薄荷，在猫咪间有关唛克•暹罗特和他的宝藏猫薄荷的传说由来已久，只是谁也没胆子真的去问他（他弟弟下落颗•暹罗特则是没有兴趣知道）。

猫咪的无冕之王很聪明，非常聪明，用人类的话怎么说来着，聪明‘绝顶’？

事实上也没有猫咪感当面或是私下谈论唛克的‘顶’，他的眼线通用遍布了伦敦的每个街道。那些幽深的小巷子，埋伏在黑暗中，看那几个发光的小点是什么？很少有老鼠在知道了那是什么之后还有存活的。

 

猫咪和老鼠。

他们共存在伦敦的秘密世界中好几百年了，当然唛克和芥姆同样知道对方。

很多时候芥姆的‘小’玩笑都会被唛克给挫败，这没使他灰心，反而更加兴奋。

他想知道，在塔的顶尖，那一只喵对于自己到底是怎样一个看法。

不过塔实在是太高了，对于一只老鼠来说，他永远也不可能爬到顶上面。一只老鼠最多能活9年，芥姆在他有限的鼠生中做尽了他所能做的所有坏事，而最后他只有一个愿望——亲自看一眼唛克•暹罗特。

既然他无法让自己上去，那么让唛克下来呢？

唛克是一只特立独行的喵，暹罗特家族向来有与众不同的基因，唛克已经算是其中保守的一只，他弟弟竟然和一只雪纳瑞跑走了？！（那不是雪纳瑞那是柯基....）

他的特别也体现在了饮食方面，他不吃鱼，也不吃猫粮，他吃蛋糕。

蛋糕可不是正常猫咪的食物，可是奶油、糖霜、巧克力...这些太让他沉迷了。

就在每天吃着蛋糕打败芥姆的日子里，他的身体变得越来越宽。没错是越来越宽，这是其他猫咪的形容，因为他们不敢说出那个F开头T结尾的三个字母的单词。

一句话就是唛克他也下不来。

芥姆想了好久好久，他的半粒米小脑瓜都要烧起来了。

不过最后他们还是见到面了。

因为芥姆送了唛克一个猫最喜欢的蛋糕，于是他们就见面了。

 

 

猫最喜欢吃什么？

 

END

 

 

【番外】

 

“故事讲完了。”

“......”

“好了你可以睡觉了。”

“Myc，我想我不喜欢这个故事。”在被窝里的Jim扯住Mycroft的衣角不让他走。

“你不是6岁小孩了，睡前故事不适合你。”默默地把衣角扯出来Mycroft说。

“你家6小孩听这么奇葩的睡前故事？”

“我家小孩4岁就不肯听故事了，他嫌不合逻辑。”

“晚安。”Mycroft在他额头上留下一吻关门继续和他的文件奋斗了。

 

 

【番外2】

 

唛克早就见过芥姆。

在他还算年轻，还没有这么宽没有这么绝‘顶’的时候。

那时候他的地位还没这么高，芥姆也还只是一只普通的聪明的老鼠。

之后他成为鼠王的时候，觉得唛克聪明又有魅力，他神魂颠倒，做了更多的坏事好让他注意到。  
唛克其实也觉得芥姆聪明又有魅力，他也并不怎么在意他是一只老鼠，毕竟暹罗特家很特别，他弟弟是这样，他也是。

唛克他想他也是喜欢芥姆的。

真•END

 

【猫喜欢吃老鼠 但是记得不 唛克是只特别的猫 他不吃老鼠的233】


	3. 第三个故事•阴影之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自ASK点段子：请以草莓，犹大和手机作为关键词，给你喜欢的CP或者角色写一个段子或者画一幅画

不是说，阴影里的最难被发现？

 

 

英式早饭。

明日日程。

列行报告听讲。

伦敦北部动乱被秘密压制，主谋正在审讯中。

午饭是健康的柳橙汁雪鱼。

Sherlock打来的电话，一整个下午。

晚饭是小牛排。

看书。

考虑要怎样回应Sherlock下午那通电话里说的事。

睡前想喝热巧克力，但是放弃了。

 

 

Mycroft低头一条一条地看着这些无来源也无署名的短信。

这些全都是他每天会做的事，它们被一条一条地发到他的手机上。有时候是在他做了这些事之前，有时候是之后。这可不是一件好事，重要的情报已经泄漏了不少。这些短信叫他觉得烦心，可他又不能就这么关掉手机，他要知道对方知道了什么。虽然也有可能对方并没有把所以的信息都发过来，不过直觉告诉Mycroft，这已经是对方知道的全部。

他之所以会这么肯定，是因为这种手法让他觉得很熟悉。

在收到第二条短信的时候，他就感觉出了。谁能有本事做到这地步，或者说谁能有胆量‘挑衅’他。除了Moriarty他想不到第二个人，也不会再有另一个Mycroft不知道的人能做这种事了。

这也许是他给他留下的一道迷，或是挑战。

Moriarty死了有6个月了，为什么6个月后他才收到这些？

有些人即使是死了也不能叫你安心。

 

他又怎么会安心呢？

Jim死了。

自从某一天事情失控开始，Mycroft就觉得自己和以前不同了，这不同在于他失去了对事物的掌控。他不可一世的表情终于彻底消失了，相反他将自己的脸埋在了手掌里。他撑着自己的头，试图去获得另一些可能，这最终还是变得无意义。他的推理断在了一个又一个死胡同里，仔细地探索着那些阴影，他并不习惯失控这件事。

无助。

到头来他竟然要用这个词来形容自己，那个时候他竟然一度陷入了绝望，Sherlock和Jim他哪个都不想失去。

Jim就像一颗新鲜的草莓，Mycroft记得他在阳光下微笑起来两颊上的粉红。他们一起伪装成普通人，在洒满阳光的花园手牵手，Mycroft竟然不记得他们说了什么，那必然是不重要的事，但他竟然不记得了。他很想很想忘记重要的事，去牢记那不重要的事，一个记忆非凡的Holmes怎么会有不记得的事？但该死他就是想不起来了。

如今Jim这颗草莓在地下慢慢的腐烂了。

聪明如他也不可能预料到事情的全部发展。

 

 

昨天Sherlock问他回不回去，他犹豫着最后拒绝了。

他弟弟可没把这个拒绝当回事，Mycroft明白他的改变，却不明白这是为什么。

“我从不知道我的生日对你来说这么重要？我对你来说只是一个又秃又虚伪的胖子而已。”Mycroft脸上就是那种他自己说的‘虚伪’的微笑，Sherlock在电话那感受到了。

他得到的是一阵沉默。

Sherlock在电话那头突然不做声了，Mycroft弯起的嘴角也慢慢放了下来。

“你来还是不来？”几秒后忽略他那句嘲讽，Sherlock还是不肯放弃。

他们之间的关系突然好想倒了过来，Mycroft突然挂断了电话，Sherlock听了好久的电话对面传来的忙音，想起自己之前曾也无数次地这么做过。原来这就是Mycroft当时的感受。

 

把那些短信交给Anthea去分析，Mycroft将信箱往前翻着。

他看着Jim发给他的那些短信，他们的过去在一个小小的手机里重演着。这注定是一个充满回忆的夜晚。

原来Jim说过的这么多话他都不记得了，或者这是，他从未认真地看过。

从前他们说都说Holmes是世界上最聪明的人，现在他想说他还不够聪明，他不能想出个两全其美的办法。

 

 

那不是Jim。

结果还没出来，Mycroft就是知道不是。

他得打起精神来，不管对方是谁，大英政府又遇到了一个极大的威胁。Mycroft和他们的一干精英毫无头绪，他们完全不知道是哪里泄露了Mycroft的行程，短信里无法推理出任何信息，手机也没有问题。

对Jim的回忆也要暂时放一放，他把对那带给他无限烦恼的麻烦之源温暖的记忆又塞回了大脑深处。

那个恐怖分子也给过他甜蜜。

被偷偷画在脖子后的小涂鸦，被Anthea发现，及时地抹掉了；消失半年后，收到的36份礼物，从36个不同的国家；邮箱里的邮件，点开那个‘我的照片’，里面是Jim的各种搞怪照；早上起来以为他走了，正在失落，厨房里飘出了食物的香味......

 

 

再忙的特工都有假期，Mycroft却从没休假过。

及时是圣诞节，他都只有一个晚上可以和家人共享。

他把今天的工作完成，再回家时意外地发现他没有再收到短信。翻出记录，今天的最后一条短信，是上午9点收到的。这是为什么？

新的疑问伴随着旧的疑惑，这一条条短信在他心里盘旋不去，他握着手机走到门口。一抬头，Sherlock正站车边，看来他铁了心的要他回去。他们兄弟俩对视着站着，谁也不肯让步。

最后Mycroft说：“你倔强错地方了，你总是这样。”

“我想这一次没有。”Sherlock将他的哥哥拖进车里。

“回家。”Mycroft对司机说。

“回哪个家？”司机问。

“当然是...”Mycroft说到一半就停住了，在后视镜里，他发现司机是John。

“看来你们都准备好了...”他看了眼车窗外，他忠心耿耿的司机和Anthea正用口型对他说生日快乐。

 

他怎么可能快乐？

这一整个晚上，他用他完美的演技表演‘Mycroft•Holmes很快乐’这出戏剧，看起来妈咪对此很满意。

麻木地拆开又一个礼物盒，他只希望这一出戏剧能早点落幕。

 

疲惫地回到自己家，他坐在床上，强颜欢笑这件事，比他认为的要难的多。他扶着额头，让自己稍微休息一会，明天，他一定要集中所有精力解决短信的问题，不能让更多的信息泄露了。

突然，属于Holmes的警惕被打开了。他听到一个声音，浴室里的水声。

 

 

 

一周后。

面对着Jim讨好一样的笑容，Mycroft还是有些生气。

“别这样Myc。”Jim削好一个苹果递给他。

那天晚上，Mycroft收到了他人生中最美好也是最惊吓的礼物，Jim•Moriarty回来了。

“Hi Myc...”Jim被突然从后面走过来的人给吓到，转过来看到是Mycroft，他愉快地打了个招呼。而Mycroft则是非常不可置信地看着他。

“你真该看看你当时的表情，我永远也不知道，你也能有那样惊讶的表情。”

在水汽蒸腾的浴室里，花洒还开着，Mycroft穿着衬衣西裤，就这样走了进来，丝毫不去理会他的高级定制泡了水。他不可置信地触摸着Jim的脸颊，Jim向他微笑着，他的脸颊就像草莓一样，双眼里水汽四溢。

Mycroft一下子拉近他们的距离，他使劲地啃咬着Jim的嘴唇，手紧紧地抱住他。

结束了他们的亲吻后Mycroft将他们的额头抵在一起。

“感谢上帝。”他说。

“我不知道你还相信上帝。”

“我相信，我相信...”

 

 

“那你至少得告诉我你还活着！”面对Jim的不满Mycroft指责道。

“我以为你有注意到。”Jim摸摸被打青的脸颊，被Mycroft拥抱完后第二件事就是挨揍。

“注意到什么？”

“那个病毒。”

整件事突然就串联在了一起，为什么这么简单的事，自己却没注意到？

不是说，阴影里的最难被发现？

Mycroft在阴影里埋伏了那么多的‘眼线’，他在那里搜寻了那么就，他一无所获什么也没得到。

因为他想要找的，根本就没在阴影下。

 

“那为什么Mycroft会没有注意到？他检查过了手机，为什么没检查电脑？”面对John的这个疑问，Sherlock一反常态地没有解释，他只是对着他的室友微微一笑。

“因为Mycroft是一个对感情冷漠的人。”John更加不解了。

他没有把下半句说出来。

正因为这样，Mycroft对Jim偶尔表露出的爱意才是那么的珍贵。

“犹大”这个病毒，在Jim发给他邮件的时候，就悄悄植入了Mycroft的电脑。他没发现，是因为这个病毒隐藏在Jim的照片，就是那些，Jim挖空心思想要博他一笑的照片里。这种病毒可以悄悄启动电脑里的一些程序，一般来说只能监控程序，但经过Jim之手的加以改良过的病毒，还能开启摄像和监听。

这几个月来，Mycroft的一举一动他都知道，包括他失去他原来是那么的悲伤，和他表现出的一点也不一样。

 

就是Mycroft的这个小小疏忽，表现出了他对Jim的无限爱意，也让Jim明白了这些爱。

不是阴影里的最难寻获，是阳光下的最难发现，他们一直以为他们要在黑暗中互相争斗致死，最后却发现了能够在阳光下相守的可能。

 

END


End file.
